


Extra Passenger

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dimension Traveling, Hint of Leo/Niles/Odin OT3, M/M, Mild scene with nudity, Mild suggestive scene, Modern Trio, Niles finally gets an explanation, One Shot, Post Revelations route, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Water as a Portal, alternate universe - modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Post Revelations. Modern Awakening Trio."Curiosity was a force Niles could rarely deny, one that burned hotly against the back of his mind and one that burned deeply in his heart. Curiosity drove Niles to teasing, to pushing, to understanding. And understanding was something he lacked with Odin in droves."Niles spots the Awakening Trio leaving early one morning and decides to follow them (and unknowingly getting the answers he's been wanting for years).





	Extra Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Wow, such a fast update from me!
> 
> To those who read my last note and were expecting an SDR2 fic, I'm so sorry. The story I was working on wasn't doing what I wanted, so I decided to take a step back. I was actually really frustrated last night, but after talking it out I managed to write this fic.
> 
> This entire AU is from ObscureReference, my lovely co-writer. She's mentioned on and off the idea of a modern trio traveling through water similar to how time travel works in Inu Yasha (back and forth with ease). I'm really happy to write inspired by her AU and I hope you all enjoy this fic!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those really make my day and really inspire me. Also if you want to check my tumblr out or chat with me about this fic or anything really, you can find my tumblr right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

It wasn’t that Niles didn’t trust Odin. They had long passed the bridge of doubt. Those days where Odin was some new, foreign figure in their lives (their being his and Leo’s) felt like distant days from another life time ago. It was funny in a way, at the time Niles knew he had loathed Odin, perhaps even despised him. That feeling had consumed him a little, eaten away at his soul and played with his actions like a fiddler carefully plucking the strings. The melody had bounced off his soul in unyielding waves. Anyone else would have caved under the pressure, the music driving them mad. But Odin didn’t. He never wavered. He had cut the strings deftly and replaced them with his own, until Niles had all but forgotten what it had been like to hate his fellow retainer. Now, his fiddle played a different tune, one filled with trust.

No, it wasn’t a lack of trust that spurred Niles (and in conjunction, Laslow and Selena, who, outside of their duties, stuck to each other), it was curiosity. Curiosity was a force Niles could rarely deny, one that burned hotly against the back of his mind and one that burned deeply in his heart. Curiosity drove Niles to teasing, to pushing, to understanding. And understanding was something he lacked with Odin in droves.

It wasn’t that Odin was secret, it was just he was slippery. Questions were answered with smiles. Inquires were replied to with half answers. Prodding was rewarded with coy smiles and ambiguous questions in retaliation. Occasionally Niles caught Odin’s mask slipping, his eyes widening with blank slates, his mouth open silent. Those times left Niles with his breath hitched and his heart racing, always anxious to see if this was the moment, the moment where Odin was caught off guard and an answer would slip through the cracks. That hope, the anticipation was always more overwhelming than any other emotion, but then it always was dashed with Odin avoiding or stammering out some excuse.

Niles knew what it was like to have trust broken, to have it trampled upon, to have disregard for secrets. He never pushed further, allowing Odin to retreat behind his walls. He never wanted to force Odin. Patience and kindness were what people wanted. Odin would come to him or Leo at his own leisure. Then, everything would be told, no more lingering secrets waiting to jump out of the shadows.

Except Odin never did. He never came to them. He always hovered at the edges, never speaking, never sharing. Every day that passed hurt Niles in the most selfish of ways. Here he was, wanting to give Odin his space, but at the same time, feeling the weight of disappointment every time Odin chickened out and clammed up. Niles hated how the selfish desire clashed with his desire to give Odin space, always mixing and fighting for dominance. Some days Niles easily gave Odin his space and other days Niles wanted to pin Odin against a wall and not let him leave until he gave answers. Sometimes the two emotions were deadlocked, neither stronger than the other.

Today was one of those days where curiosity was winning.

Niles hadn’t meant to be up early, as it was one of his rare days off, but sleep had pleasantly ebbed away from his mind and laying around doing nothing was not something Niles was used to. So, he had climbed out of bed, stretching while watching the sun rise through his window when Niles saw Odin, Laslow, and Selena heading towards the gate. For a moment, Niles stared, his mind racing to figure out the reason why they were leaving. Then, his brain helpfully supplied the answer. Odin had asked for a week off, as he was sometimes prone to do and with tasks done, the kingdom at peace, treaties with Hoshido negotiated and kept, Leo was more than willing to grant Odin permission. Where Odin left for his weeks off, Niles was never sure. Even before tensions mounted and Odin left, Leo never pushed and Niles had deemed it not important enough to ask. Now, Niles was feeling different, curiosity taking reign.

So, he easily left in complete silence and followed, all while trying to shove the guilt welling in his heart by foolishly lying to himself. He’d only follow for a little bit, just enough to sate his curiosity. Odin would never know and there would be no harm no foul. Niles fed that lie to himself as he went further and further into the forests, trailing behind the trio far enough that they’d never notice him.

Just when Niles began to wonder if there was really a direction they were heading, the three stopped by a massive lake. Niles hadn’t known there was a lake this far into the forest, but then again, the forest wasn’t somewhere he traversed often. Hanging back, Niles hid expertly behind a tree and watched as Odin, Selena, and Laslow stood, probably whispering to each other, before slowly walking into the lake, boots and all. Niles stared. This was where they were going? To a lake? To what? Swim? Niles frowned. Sure, the weather was warming up, but it wasn’t quite the season for swimming in lakes. Still, he held his ground and waited. They wouldn’t be in the water long and perhaps it would give Niles more insight to Odin’s nature. However, that thought left his mind as they suddenly Laslow took a deep breath and went under. Niles stared, watching the bubbles from Laslow slowly disappear and even out. It was too long to be under safely. Niles felt his heart spike as soon Selena and then a second later, Odin slowly ducking under.

Logic stated that they’d come up soon and Niles was panicking over nothing, but he had read some of Leo’s textbooks. He knew what technically counted as drowning. What was Odin thinking? Niles moved, without another thought and entered the water. Odin was half way down and turned to the sound, his eyes widening, mouth opening, but it was underwater. Niles reached and grabbed Odin, ready to pull him out and demand to know what he was thinking, but soon the water was tugging them both under. Niles shut his eye instinctively and felt the water rush around him, like a whirlpool grabbing them and dragging them down. He needed air and Niles felt the fingers of panic fill his mind. They needed to surface… they needed…

Air. Air suddenly hit them along with the ground. Niles fell wetly and heavily on top of Odin gasping. His hair was drenched and stuck to his face and the weight of his cloak uncomfortable against his arms. Beside him Niles heard a shocked gasp and a long sigh.

“You’re kidding me.” That was Selena. “You didn’t even check to see if we were followed?”

“I don’t think that’s the issue…” Laslow’s voice weakly said. “Isn’t this technically impossible?”’

“Well Niles is here, so it’s possible.” Selena snapped. “We sort of don’t have the luxury of asking the particulars.”

Before Niles could ask what was going on, Odin squirmed under him, his hand warmly touching Niles’s cheek. Niles felt his attention snap to Odin, who was staring at him with awe and wonder, possibly some shock. The look sent a jolt through Niles who suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss Odin senseless. He then forcibly reigned it in. Not here and not now. Not when explanations were in order.

“You’re heavy.” Odin said softly.

Niles pressed his weight harder against Odin. “You’ve never complained before.”

Odin flushed like he always did and that made Niles feel a small blanket of security in the unknown situation he had thrown himself into. At least Odin was reacting like he always did.

In the background Selena coughed and Laslow let out a sound that resembled a kettle.

“I’ll… I’ll go get the car.” Laslow said.

Niles almost turned his head at the foreign word (what the hell was a car?) but Odin wiggled and half sat up, dislodging Niles. He brushed his own hair, wiping the water from his brow and stared at Niles. “I’ll explain everything in a second. Let’s get out of here.”

Here. Niles stood up and glanced around. They were in a forest, but it was unlike the one they had left from. This one felt more open and the lake bigger. In the distance, Niles saw some lights along the edges of the lake and he tried to stare to figure out what was producing the light, but the scene had changed. The sky was almost dusk and night was settling in. Niles tried to take a few steps forward, but then some lights behind him flashed and he turned around. As he did, Odin reached out and touched his hand, holding it tightly, like Niles needed to be grounded. Niles almost scoffed at Odin but that soon fell from his lips.

Something completely and utterly foreign was in front of him. It was made of metal and glass. Laslow was inside it and Niles noticed a sleek design all the way around. Then, he noticed some indents in the metal where the doors probably were. The entire contraption was on four wheels but weren’t wooden or metal. Instead made out of something black surrounding a metal part. Niles stared and Odin gripped his hand tighter.

“Let’s get inside. We have towels in the back.” Odin said.

Inside? Niles allowed Odin to tug him to where the back was supposedly. He then reached out and pulled the handle, smooth and seamless, and the door opened. Niles stared. Odin didn’t let go and bent down to grab the towels from the back. He tossed one to Niles and then let go of Niles’s hand to rub the towel over his hair. As he did so, Niles noticed the colour change, like splotches of blond were being rubbed away and in their place was brown. Niles stared. Odin wrapped the towel around his shoulders and reached for Niles’s.

“If we get water in the back Laslow will kill me.” Odin said as an explanation.

“I can dry myself off.” Niles softly replied.

“Okay.” Odin took a step back. “But let’s be quick. It’s going to get cool and I want to get home.”

Home. Niles tucked that away as he hastily dried his hair and his shoulders. He then took off his boots and drained the water. As Odin had said, the air was beginning to cool down. When Niles felt a little less water logged, he followed Odin’s example of entering the strange metal contraption. Inside the seats were comfortable and it was warm. Niles nearly jolted at the change in temperature, but what really got him was the front.

It was all lit with strange lights and pictures. Numbers were on the flattest part, glowing, and Laslow was fiddling with something in his hand. A second later music suddenly played. Niles nearly jolted, wondering where the sound of piano and violins was coming from, but Odin grabbed his hand.

“Sorry, I should have warned you.” Laslow said from the front, setting something down.

“I’m fine.” Niles said but he didn’t really feel fine. He felt very out of place.

Odin didn’t call him out. Instead he snuggled slightly closer and started to speak. “I’ll give you a proper explanation when we’re back at my place. I need to sort out the details and I’m sure you have a lot of questions. For now, here are the basics. We’re not from Nohr but from another dimension. This is a car. It’s basically like a very advanced carriage that goes very fast. We’ll be back in the city in about thirty minutes. That… well that’s an entirely different story. Anyways, just give me a moment to sort some stuff out and I promise I’ll explain everything.”

Niles felt the explanation lodge itself clumsily in his mind. Another dimension? Car? Odin had always been weird but this was an entirely different level. That weirdness only sky rocketed when the car suddenly moved, Laslow turning some large black circle and they were off. Niles felt his heart jolt when speed picked up but he refused to reach for Odin’s hand. Which was good because Odin had pulled out some sort of rectangular device that was bright in the darkness of the car. He was focused, tapping it with his fingers, muttering under his breath. A few minutes passed before he set the device down and grabbed Niles’s hand. Odin had grabbed his hand more times in the past ten minutes than in an entire week and Niles, even in the strange situation, wasn’t going to complain.

“Sorry, I need to text my parents.” Text? Niles stared. Odin flushed. “Uh… anyways, let me start from the beginning. Our dimension is basically… very different from Nohr’s. There is no magic here, no dragons, or mages. However, we as a society have… uh… technology? Like this car. Or my phone.”

“That’s not a very good explanation.” Selena suddenly said from the front.

Odin pouted. “You try explaining then.”

Selena turned around. “You know lightning magic? Basically, we’ve found a way to use it in a controlled amount, like small sparks or currents of electricity. That’s helped us advance by designing tools to help with every day tasks, like transport, cooking, cleaning etc.”

“Oh.” Niles had heard of that. How people were designing lights that didn’t need oil. “Like lights instead of candles?”

Selena gave a smug smile at Odin. “Exactly.”

Odin muttered something under his breath. Selena’s smile grew wider. Niles almost felt bad for Odin but that changed when Laslow took a turn and suddenly the car was moving faster. He gasped out this time, clutching Odin and Odin took it with stride.

“We’re on the highway.” Odin explained. “Basically, we can go faster due to having more open space.”

Indeed, there was more space. Niles stared at the rolling hills and space as they whizzed by. Occasionally another car passed by. The first time Niles almost jolted, but they car went by on the other side. Niles didn’t need an explanation to see that there was a system in place to prevent crashes. The music that was coming from the car (Niles just chalked that up to technology) was calming, mainly instrumental and soothing. However, as they drove on, Selena, who was sitting in the front, reached for something.

“Don’t you dare.” Laslow said as he kept his gaze fixed in front of him.

“I’m tired of this classical stuff.” Selena replied.

“I’m the driver and this is my car. What I say goes.” Laslow countered.

“And I’m your passenger.” Selena picked up another rectangular device and the light to it went on.

“Children,” Odin drawled from that back. “Don’t make me turn this car around.”

“I’m the driver here!” Laslow gaped. “If anything, I’m the one who should be saying… Selena!”

The music shifted and suddenly Niles was blasted with the feeling of the car vibrating and the music hitting his entire mind and body in a way he had never experienced before. Selena smugly held the rectangular device to her chest.

“I was keeping it classic for a reason.” Laslow protested, his gaze flitting to Niles for a second.

“Queen is classic.” Selena replied.

Queen? Niles titled his head to ask, but then Odin began to laugh. “She has a point.”

Laslow grumbled but continued to drive. Niles leaned into Odin and looked at him, feeling a bit too strange to stare at the back of Laslow and Selena’s heads. The car was dark, but Niles could still see the brown of Odin’s hair instead of blond. Reaching with his other hand, Niles curled his fingers into Odin’s hair, tugging at the base. Odin turned.

“Magic.” He offered as an explanation. “When we return it wears off. My hair is naturally brown.”

Somehow that explanation made more sense than any of the other explanations Odin or Selena had offered. Nodding, Niles let his hand drop to his lap. The journey continued in silence.

~

The city was nothing like Niles had expected. First, it was large. Niles stared at the sprawled buildings and lights. Everything was bright and he felt dizzy. Next, there were more cars, in all different sizes and shapes. Next, there were parts where they stopped when a light was red. Odin began to fiddle when they were stopped, tugging at Niles’s shoulder. It took Niles a moment to realise he was gently tugging the bow and quiver of arrows off, lightly tossing them to the floor with an apologetic look.

“Sorry. I don’t fancy being stopped by the police. Even if it’s late and dark in here, you never know who can spot something.”

Niles didn’t get a chance to ask who the police were. Laslow began to turn off at some corners. The lights and cars disappeared and soon they were down quieter streets with many small buildings lining the roads. Niles watched as Laslow turned and stopped expertly at some corners before arriving in front of a rather tall building. It had some balconies all along the sides and the front was lit with a light. Odin tugged at Niles and opened the door.

“Come, this is my apartment. Laslow and Selena live else where. Let’s hurry. At this hour, few people are coming in and out.”

“Apartment?” Niles asked.

“You’ll see.” Odin said with a hushed tone. “Now, let’s go.”

They exited and Odin, clutching Niles’s bow and quiver, walked swiftly to the front. He dug into a bag Niles hadn’t noticed him having and produced keys. Unlocking the front, he ushered them in where it was warm. Then, he walked to a pair of metal doors and hit some circle on the wall. Odin then looked up at some red lights that slowly went down from numbers until it hit one and made a sound similar to a bell being rung. The metal doors opened and Odin walked inside, making the motion for Niles to follow.

“Please don’t have old lady Margaret be out.” Odin muttered under his breath as he hit another circle with the number “six” on it.

The doors suddenly closed and the small cramped room they were in began to move. Niles grabbed Odin tightly and Odin gave an apologetic look. “Sorry, this is an elevator it’s basically a metal box that moves up and down cords to the floors rather than taking stairs.”

“Metal box?” Niles asked. “Your world is so strange.”

Odin shot a smile. “I suppose so.”

A second later the doors opened and Odin was about to step out when he paused and gave a nervous laugh. Niles poked his head out and saw a little old lady with a jacket and a rather interesting hat on standing in the hallway.

“Hello… Ms. Connors.” Odin said with a strained voice.

Niles stared. He had watched Odin take down a fell dragon before without a hint of fear but this old woman was making him nervous?

“Owain…” She beamed. “Out… what’s it these kids call it these days? Lapping?”

“Uh… no.” Odin quickly said, like he wanted to end the conversation quickly. “I was… acting… for a school project.”

“I see.” She then narrowed her eyes at Niles. “And this is?”

Niles had so many questions, starting with why she called Odin by another name, but with Odin staring and stammering, Niles decided to take the initiative.

“Just visiting.” He curtly said. “We best be off.”

Instead of cutting the conversation, Ms. Connors (or was it, Margaret?) gave a knowing smile. “I understand. Oh, to be young.” She gave a wink to Odin and then bustled over, hitting the same circle on the wall. “I’ll leave your youngsters alone. Just realised I forgot to buy some milk.”

The metal doors opened and she stepped inside, giving Odin one last very unsubtle smile before the doors closed. Odin exhaled out and quickly grabbed Niles, dragging him down the hallway, which was littered with doors and numbers on the doors.

“Good thing I’m doing a Drama major.” Odin rambled quietly. “She probably thinks your bow and arrows are props and not real. Also, that helps our outfit situation. She’s caught me one too many times in this outfit and had… other conclusions before I managed to tell her my major. I still think she half doesn’t believe me…”

“Odin.” Niles cut in. “Why did she call you Owain?”

Odin stopped and Niles thought he’d answer, but instead Odin turned to a door and with his key opened the door. Inside was a room, or rather an entire living space crammed into one. Niles saw what he thought was a kitchen (the stove gave it away, but it looked so different from what he’d seen before), before spotting a seating area and a small hallway with open doors. Odin closed the main door and locked it before sighing.

“This is my apartment. Let’s… let’s wash up and eat something. I’ll order in. I don’t have a lot of groceries.” Odin tugged Niles along and went down the small hall and into a room with a large tub. There were some other things that Niles didn’t recognise but Odin didn’t say anything. He turned a knob and water began to pour out, steaming.

“I don’t know if you like showers, but I need a soak.” Odin said as an explanation. “Wait… Nohr doesn’t have showers… never mind.” Odin sighed and then flushed. “Uh… I guess… you can go first… sorry.”

“Or, we could bathe together.” Niles said with ease. “Not like I haven’t seen you undressed before.”

Odin flushed harder. “You’re… right…”

Niles reached forward and slowly undid all of Odin’s clothes with ease. The action was familiar and with Odin in front of him, Niles felt a little more stable. “So, tell me, why did she call you Owain?”

“That’s… my real name.” Odin confirmed.

“Owain.” Niles tested again. “I knew Odin was an alias.”

“Anankos insisted.” Odin muttered. “Let’s soak and I’ll tell you everything.”

Niles hummed and soon they were both undressed and in the tub. It was surprisingly large and they easily fit, Odin easily fitting in between Niles’s legs, leaning against his bare chest. The water was hot, Niles feeling his skin pinkening, but he liked it. Especially with Odin against him.

“Here, we’re just ordinary people.” Odin said. “I’m a student, studying Drama and Writing. I’ve been friends with Laslow and Selena for years. We had a boring life until Anankos showed up. In this world, magic doesn’t exist, so having a strange hooded figure appear in the living room out of nowhere was jarring. I think Laslow’s wall still has the indent from where he threw his book.” Odin laughed.

“Anankos asked us to help him, to find his child and stop a war. We at first thought he was some sort of weirdo or we were all dreaming, but it was real. In the end, we accepted. However, as you experienced, we can return here through water. It has to be a certain depth, but we can return home and go back to Nohr as we please. Time flows differently and don’t ask me how much or anything. We’re not entirely sure of the mechanics. All we know is, we can return home and go to Nohr. Originally we were just going to help and then return home indefinitely but…”

“But you’re still with us.” Niles finished. “I’m glad.”

“I am too, in a way.” Odin sighed. “However, a double life really isn’t practical. We’ll have to choose…”

Niles felt his heart twist at the thought. He didn’t want Odin to leave. He wanted Odin to stay. Years ago, he would have laughed at the thought; he had been so eager to drive Odin away but now…

“N-Niles…” Odin gasped out.

Niles circled his hands around Odin’s bare chest, grazing everything with his finger tips. “I understand now why you were so secretive. I do however, apologise for following you. Curiosity got the better of me. I now understand. If you told me this while in Nohr I would have sent you to the healers immediately.”

Odin half laughed but then Niles cut it off with a press of lips to the back of Odin’s neck. “But now, I see. This is the sort of thing to be seen to be believed. I won’t tell you what to do, though I’ll certainly listen if you wish. However, right now, allow me to make my blunder up to you.”

In his arms, Niles could feel Odin stiffen up and burn, but he didn’t make a move to leave. Niles took it as permission to continue.

~

The bath water was cold by the time they left. Odin was flushing as he wrapped his towel around his body and dried off, wobbling a little bit. He scurried to another room, which turned out to be a bedroom, and dressed in clothes Niles had never seen before. The pants were loose and the top strange with no buttons. He then offered some clothes to Niles. Everything fit a bit too tight, but Niles didn’t mind. He then watched Odin take his rectangular device and sit on the couch. Niles followed, snuggling into Odin, and watched Odin tap the device before setting it down.

“I… ordered pizza. I hope you like it.” Odin muttered.

Niles almost asked what that was but decided to be surprised. Instead he nodded. “I’m sure I will. So, tell me a bit more about this world.”

“Uh… well let me see…” Odin mused. “This is a phone, for starters.” He waved the rectangular box. “It allows us to… basically message and talk to people even if they’re really far away. We can also look up information. It’s like a messenger and library rolled into one. Plus, some games.”

That sounded absolutely insane, but then again, they had arrived by going through a pool of water so who was Niles to judge? “I… uh see? What do you mean by games?”

“Like… chess?” Odin wrinkled his nose. “Or… maybe I can show you?”

And that was how Niles got introduced to something called a “video game”. It was rather amusing to watch Odin attempt to explain things and fail. He was just succeeding in a somewhat explanation to a game (“Why do people enjoy this game? You’re just matching squares.”) (“Satisfaction?”), when Odin’s phone buzzed. Odin answered and stood up.

“Food is here.” Odin said. “Uh… sit still. I’ll be back.”

Niles did as Odin requested, though he really wanted to snoop. Niles smothered that desire by telling himself if he destroyed anything Odin wouldn’t be pleased. Odin then returned a moment later with a large box that smelt good. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed some plates and napkins before setting those on the coffee table. Inside the box was circular bread with what looked like cheese, meat, and tomato sauce. Odin took a slice and set it on a plate and offered it to Niles.

“If you don’t like it I can order something else.”

Gingerly Niles took the plate and took a bite. It tasted sort of oily, but not bad. Niles swallowed. “I can eat this.”

Odin smiled. “First time I’ve ever heard someone say that about pizza with that tone.”

~

When they finished eating, Odin showed Niles some other things (like how the bathroom actually worked, what he meant by brushing their teeth, and how the lights worked) before they climbed into bed. Despite being awake for only a few hours, Niles was feeling fatigue hit him. It had to be the situation he was in. Odin was yawning too, as he crawled into a bed that was rather large and soft, curling into Niles.

“I’ll show you more tomorrow.” Odin promised. “For now, let’s sleep.”

Niles nodded and curled his fingers into Odin’s hair before he froze. “Wait… I know you said you don’t know how time flows but Lord Leo… I left without telling him…”

“Oh…” Odin’s voice took a panicked tone for a moment before fading. “It should be fine. We can return tomorrow. I know of another lake that’s not as far at the one we were at today.”

“But… you took a week off…”

“I know, but Lord Leo’s comfort and state of mind is more important than my break.” Odin firmly said. “We’ll return and…”

“And what?” Niles asked. “Explain all of this?”

Odin paused and curled his hand into the shirt Niles was wearing. “You… have a point… I suppose… I have to explain… and…” Odin bit his lip. “I guess show him? I mean… I’m not sure if having you two messes things up, but it can’t be that bad if you arrived here with ease, right?”

Niles didn’t know what to say, but he nodded anyways. “We’ll cross that bridge when it arrives.”

“Right.” Odin agreed. “For now, sleep.”

He curled into Niles and Niles wrapped his arms around Odin, holding him into his chest as they drifted off. At least sleep in this strange dimension came just as quickly as it always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Water: Because Anankos and Valla have a lot of water connections so it makes sense for it to be the source of the portal between dimensions.
> 
> Queen: Well, Selena is not wrong. Queen is classic.
> 
> Hair: I figured their appearances can change as they travel between the dimensions. While I didn't state what colour Laslow or Selena's hair is now, I made Odin's brown because I default head canon his father to be Lon'qu.
> 
> Margaret: Niles is confused because last names aren't a thing in Nohr.
> 
> Old Lady Margaret: She thought Odin had a job in a more... night time scene establishment...


End file.
